Baseball
by 80person27
Summary: Tsuna learns the joy of baseball...Slightly...And it's thanks to Yamamoto...Slightly. One-shot of fluff...Slightly.


**BANZAI! BANZAI! BANZAI! BANZAAAAAIIIII! I'm alive! Sorry I haven't been doing **_**anything**_** lately, but I've kinda gotten lazy. Don't worry though! I'm back and I will try my best to keep up with this stuff! Now let's get started! BANZAI!**

**Disclaimer: **don't own KHR

**Baseball**

"I don't think I can do this." Tsuna said as he stood in a batting cage. He was even dressed like a baseball player.

"Of course you can!" Yamamoto said as he, and some of their friends, stood behind the fence.

"But I suck at baseball! It's not my thing!" The brunet said.

"Go Tenth! You can do it!" Gokudera exclaimed as he waved a giant foam finger in the air.

"Have you tried baseball before?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna just looked down.

"No." He mumbled.

"Then you'll never know if you're good or not if you don't try." The taller one said Tsuna looked at him and sighed.

'The things I do for these crazy people...' He thought with a smile.

* * *

><p>"I told you I couldn't do it." Tsuna said as he took the helmet off his head and sat down on a bench. Some of their friends had to leave and others just didn't want to seLINE BREAKe the brunet get beaten up by a baseball anymore.<p>

"I still think you can do it, Tenth!" Gokudera said, looking like a dog waiting for his treat.

"Gokudera, can you leave for a minute. I want to talk to Tsuna." The bomber was about to object, but saw how down the brunet was and decided to leave.

"Tsk. Fine. But only to use the restroom." He got up and left, leaving the two alone.

"Tsuna, I, sorry for making you this." Yamamoto said, looking at the brunet. "I know how you feel though. I use to be terrible at baseball too." He turned to looked up at the clear sky as Tsuna's head shot up to the side.

"Really? But you're so great at it!" Tsuna said, eyes wide in astonishment.

"Haha! Yeah, huh? Well we all need to start for somewhere. I use to suck. But I never gave up and continued to train." He then turned to the brunet. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's fine to not be good at something, but if it's something you like, then you should work hard at it. So, if you still don't want to try baseball, then I won't make you."

"No! I'll keep going! I...I wasn't give up anymore!" Yamamoto was shocked at the outburst. "I don't want to he seen as dame-Tsuna anymore! So...Yamamoto...Can you help me with baseball!?" The other's face went from shocked to happy.

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>"This is tough." Tsuna said. After the first try, he started going to the cages with Yamamoto. At times, some of the others would go too.<p>

"Yeah, but you haven't given up yet. I'm proud of you." Yamamoto said, being the only other one there. He was the only one that was always there for Tsuna and never got frustrated.

"Thanks." Tsuna said as he blushed in embarrassment. Yamamoto just let out a laugh.

"You're actually better than I thought you would be by now." Yamamoto said they ate their lunches on the roof of their school. Gokudera had to go to the infirmary because of Bianchi.

"Thanks, but...I want to try on an actual field instead of the batting cages." Yamamoto have an unsure look.

* * *

><p>"You ready, Tsuna!?" Yamamoto asked as he took at the pitcher's plate with Kaoru.<p>

"Uh...Y-yeah...R-ready!" The brunet called back, unsure whether or not this was a good idea.

"Alright..." Yamamoto nodded to his friend and the massive man let loose the ball. As it sped through the air, Tsuna got scared and needed up closing his eyes. He heard the rattling of the fence and opened his eyes to see that he was alright. "Tsuna, try not to close your eyes!" Yamamoto called out.

"A-ah! Right! Sorry!" The brunet called back. 'I have to keep my eyes open and on the said I want to do this so I will.' He thought as his grip tightened on the bat. "Okay! I'm ready!" Yamamoto nodded and the bigger male let loose the ball. Tsuna saw it coming and kept his eyes open. He swung as the ball and ended up swinging too early.

"It's alright! You were able to keep your eyes open!" Yamamoto called out. Tsuna looked a little down, but quickly got his resolve. "Are you ready?" He got a nod. "Alright." He gave a nod to the other player. 'Come on, Tsuna! I know you can do it!'

'I can do it! I just need to time it right...' Tsuna thought as the ball came towards him. He watched the ball and tightened his grip again. Just as the ball was about to reach him, he swung the bat and hit the ball, sending it flying, although not too far. "I...hit it?" Tsuna just stayed still and watched as the ball hit the ground. "I hit it." He blink a few times and was brought out of his thoughts when he felt his feet leave the ground.

"You hit it! Great job, Tsuna!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he hugged the brunet, lifting him off the ground, and laughed. For his part, Tsuna turned red at the contact and patted the other on the back.

"Thanks...Please let go..." Tsuna said.

"Oh. Hahaha! Sorry about that." Yamamoto said as he let the other down.

* * *

><p>"So how did you feel?" Yamamoto asked as he and Tsuna sat on the brunet's floor.<p>

"I was scared at first, that's why I closed my eyes. After that I was unsure and was a little sad when I didn't hit the ball. After it hit the ball, I felt great. I felt like I wasn't so useless." Tsuna said with a small smile. Yamamoto's smile fell at hearing the last part.

"You were never useless." He said with a serious look. Tsuna was a little unnerved by the look. "No matter what other people say about you, even if they call you useless or dame-Tsuna, you are great. That's why you're our boss." Tsuna's eyes went wide. "If you were really useless then Hibari and Mukuro wouldn't help you or be your guardians. You were able to beat Xanxus, Byakuran and (Vindice Arcobaleno). If that isn't great then I don't know what is." The guardian looked over and saw Tsuna looked down.

"Yamamoto...Tahnk you." Tsuna looked up to show a true happy smile, making the other blush.

"Ha ha ha... No problem. We're friends after all." Yamamoto said, scratching his cheek sheepishly. That's when Natsu, Jiro and Kojiro came and and happily went to their masters. "Why don't we play with them for awhile? Take a break from baseball and all these negative thoughts?" The taller one said with a soft expression. Tsuna happily nodded, picked up the lion cub and started to walk out of the room with the others following him.

'I am glad I gave baseball a try.'

**_END CHAPTER_**

**And there you all go! I'm sorry if the ending sucked, but oh well. I hope you still enjoyed it. I'll see if I could put up more throughout the week. Until next time, sayonara!**


End file.
